Digimon Data Code X: New Generation!!
by Rini-sama
Summary: The 01/02 destine are all grown up with kids!The Digimon have returned to the digitalworld..What?a new evil arrives?Has it formed an alliance with some chosen!?Join a new Goggle boy and team and head out for adventure!R
1. Getting to know you...

Ch.1  
Title: Getting to know you...  
A/N: Ohayo!!!! Yahness! I decided to do a Digimon ficcie for you *grins* Oh I'm so sure you'll love it  
Dark Cloud: right....  
A/N: Dark-sempai!!! *tackles then clings*  
Dark Cloud: *sweatdrop* Ohayo Rin-san....onegai....let go  
A/N: *still clinging* Oh!!! I don't mean to make you uncomforatble!!!! *Wide Grin* It's just that your so kawaii Dark-sempai!! I just can't help it  
-^^-  
Dark Cloud: *long sigh* Rin-san please....  
A/N: Oh alright....*reluctantly lets go* *pouts*  
Dark Cloud: Much better.....oh please stop pouting  
A/N: *whimpers*  
Dark Cloud: Rin please!  
A/N: *whimpers more sounding close to tears*  
Dark Cloud: Oooooo!!.....fine go ahead  
A/N: YAH!!! *clings*  
Dark Cloud: *sweatdrop* Using my hatred against me....very evil Rin-san...very evil  
A/N: *Eriol-like smile* I know.....Dark hates to see woman cry ^^;  
  
  
  
  
A huge shadow lerked in the darkness far away from the shadow were many little lights. The shadow crept closer. "So there they are....my little  
recruits...spledid...there just as powerful as I thought..this will work well in my favor" It grinned before swooping down over the lights splitting  
itself and having it's peices drop into the lights. A few distance away something else was happening a huge shadowed creature was attacking  
some kids. The children ran and helped each other but ended up trapped in a corner. "You -WILL- obey my orders understand? There is too  
much depending on this for you to fail!! If you value the lives of your friends...you will succede!!" And with that the creature opened it's large  
mouth readying an attack all the kids held out there hands to try and protect themselves, when the creature released it's attack it turned into  
seprate little streams of it and it flowed into the kids hands burning the life out of them. "And so...the battle over good and evil shall begin"  
  
A small reddish brown haired 10 yr old boy sprung up before looking over at the reddish oranged haired kid beside him. He then reached down  
and gently pushed her. "Wake up....wake up your having a nightmare" The girl stirred before looking up. Dark Brown eyes meet Emerald Green  
ones "You o.k.?" She nodded slightly before looking over at the blond haired girl that suddenly clung to her her Blue eyes were filled with tears  
"What's wrong?" They both asked her. "I had a scary nightmare!" she whimpered "Us too" a 6year old 5 year old and a 4 year old rushed over  
and huddled between the 10 year olds crying. "What's wrong?" The mahogany haired kid answered his charcoal eyes looking up at them. "It  
was a bad dream about a monster!!" The blond haired boy nodded while the brown haired girl simply clung to the older brown haired boy. "It'll  
be o.k." Came a voice from across the room. A lavender haired girl crawled over and sat with the group. "It was only a dream...besides we'll be  
here to protect each other" They all nodded.The Orange haired girl finally piped up. "Let's make a pack..from here on out" "What kind of pack?"  
"It's more of a promise...a promise that no matter what...we'll always be there for each other and we won't let any harm come to our friends!" She  
stuck out her small pinkie and soon everyone did hooking one pinkie from each hand with some one else until they had made a circle. They  
brought there pinkies to there mouth and kissed each one sealing the promise blushing slightly. "Anyone who ever breaks this promise...will be  
ano..." "Doomed to a lonely life forever!" The Older brown haired boy offered. "Hai!!And they'll have to eat a bug!" They all laughed at this  
before laying down together to sleep knowing that they were safe with each other...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 years later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey!! Hey over here!!" a reddish brown haired teen shouted to his friends who inturn kicked the soccer ball to him. 'Oh yeah...this will be an  
easy win!!' He ran down the feild dodging players all the while the crowd shouting for him. He ran full speed and kicke....and scored!! "YEAH!!"  
He smiled triumphantly his dark brown eyes smiling as a grin broke across his face. After the game he went over to the benches to greet his  
friends. (A/N: I'm going to do this like the magna....for those who don't know it'll be a quick summary of the char ne?kay!^^) "Did you guys see  
me?I was on fire!!" He announced happily.   
"You mean you were lucky..." He glared at Kenori. "Be nice Kenny" Came the  
calm voice as the person stood up from the bench. She moved her laptop  
under her arm and put her free hand on her hip giving her a sort of motherly look. Kenori looked away. "Fine fine 'Kaa-san' I'll be nice-ITAI!" He  
shrieked before rubbing his sore shin which she had kicked. Neona smiled triumphantly. "Serves you right...baka" They all paused when they  
heared something resembling a herd of stampedes before Kenori was tackled to the ground they all blinked and looked down at the girl that  
clung to his arm. "KAWAII!!!" She shrieked. Everyone sweatdropped  
as Kenori struggled to free himself from Lulani. After 2 tries he quit he knew that he'd never get her off unless she wanted to so he left her there  
clinging to his arm as he stood up. "I wonder why she always clings to me?" He said to Neona scratching his head with his free hand before  
sticking both hands into his pocket Lulian still clinging to his arm smiling happily while blushing. After a moment of silence a small girl walked  
over dragging a boy her height over the boy clung to his camcorder while trying to regain his balance. The girl stopped infront of them."Ohayo  
minna-san" "Ohayo Seioki-chan" They all said the boy uprighted  
himself before dusting off his clothes."Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san"  
"Ohayo Kiyoshi"He nodded to them before walking to Neona."Hello Neona""Hey cuz'" She replied with a half smile."Can I hook my camcorder  
to your laptop to finish my video?" "Ofcorse Yoshi-chan" She said smiling. Kiyoshi growled lowly at her. "Stop calling me Yoshi-chan"  
"Whatever you say Yoshi-chan" "You know your more annoying than Seioki..." He mumbled before sitting down with her and hooking his  
camcorder to her laptop. They all watched Kiyoshi's video of all of there parents 'reunion' when it was finished Kiyoshi unhooked it and opened  
his camcorder fiddling with some of the wires and controls the others stood up stretching. "We should all be heading home now" Yunisha said  
as he looked at the darkening sky. "Good idea we'll all meet tomorrow at school after school for the younger ones.." Neona said closing her  
laptop she was about to stand when she felt someone on her lap she looked down and saw Seioki sleeping peacefully on her along with Lulani  
She sweatdropped. "Heh Neo you look like a mom having those two on you" Yunisha joked before falling over having had Neona's shoe  
crashing into his head when she threw it. "I...tai...." He mummered still laying in a pile on the floor Everyone else laughed as Kenori helped  
Yunisha to his feet Neona gave him one last glare before looking down at the two girls. She gently shook Lulani. "Lulu-chan? Lulu-chan wake  
up hun" Lulu stirred a bit before opening her eyes halfway and looking at Neona. "Neo..what time is it?" "It's really late you should head home"  
"Mmkay..." She mummered resting her head on Neona's shoulder. "No Lulu wake up" She said with more firmness Lulu obeyed and rubbed her  
eyes. "Neo can you walk me home?" "Sure thing Lulu" Neona stood up holding Seioki in her arms. "I'll walk her too since we live in the same  
building I'll tell your mom you'll be home soon Sha-chan" Neona said seeing Yunisha talking to Kenori again. He looked over and nodded.   
"Arigato Neo-chan" "No problem Sha-chan" She said smiling before walking off with Lulu laying her head on her shoulder and holding her arm.  
Yuni and Kenori watched them walk off abit before realizing that Kiyoshi was still there. "Hey Yoshi aren't you gonna go home?" "Hai...I just  
want to make one more adjus-hey!!what are you doing?Put me down right this instant!!" The boys had grabbed an arm and where carrying him  
to his complex. "GAH!!!Guys!? Guys!?....I promise I'll go right after I test it in the dark!....Guys?....GUYS!!!?" His plead went un noticed as his  
friends continued to carry him home talking every now and then to each other. He sighed deeply and allowed himself to be taken mummering  
every now and then about the 'Injustice of it all' (Heh...^^;)   
~~~~~~~~~~~Elswhere~~~~~~~~~~  
Neona sighed deeply. Lulani had convinced both there parents that she could not sleep a wink without her 'pillow' and much to Neona's dismay  
the 'pillow' was her lap.... "How do I get into these things?" "Because your special!" Lulani chirpped getting ready for bed. A long sigh found  
it's way out of Neona's throught and she flopped back onto her bad staring at the ceiling. 'I wonder....I wonder how everyone else is...do they  
still remember me...us?...Is the promise still held?....I wonder-' Her train of thought was broke when Lulani came crashing down on her with a  
squeal. "Oh this'll be fun NeoNeo!! Just like a sleepover!!" "Oh yeah...a blast..." She replied dryly before laying on her side facing away from  
Lulani. Lulani whimpered and turned Neona around until she was laying on her right side now, Lulani then layed her head on Neona's curled  
legs and happily went to sleep. Neona however was not comfortable and squirmed slightly before finally tiring herself and falling into a deep  
slumber...  
  
  
  
A/N: Did ya like it hate it? Wanna throw into a burning forest and then retreve it only to throw the remains into another mysterious forest fire!!?  
Toei: .....It's now actually official...you've lost it   
Rage: Who's to say she ever had it?  
Bit-kun: *pats Rini's shoulder* Relax Rini-sama....exhale!  
A/N: *eyebrow twitch* I -am- exhaling!!! And I have not lost it!! *holds up IT(The scary clown thing o_o)* See!? *drops IT back into your   
nightmares* Anyways!! R&R!!! I actually posted it....took me long enough   
Toei: HEy!!! That was -my- line...*whimper*  
A/N: Aww....How about I give you another line!?  
Toei: *Cautious* What is it?  
A/N: *shows him the line* Well?  
Toei: *nosebleed* .....  
Rage: Let me see *takes it* ......*nosebleed*  
Dark Cloud: *appears and reads the line* ....... *nosebleed*  
Bit-kun: Oh dear....*cautiouslly takes the line and looks at it* .......*nosebleed* *faints*  
A/N: What!? NANI!!!!? What's wrong with the line!!!?  
All Muses: IT'S NOT A LINE IT'S A PICTURE!!!!  
A/N: Oh?....*looks at the paper* *grins* *blush* Ooopsies......wrong paper...  
All Muses: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!!!!!?  
A/N: Ask Bit-kun!!!!  
Bit-kun: @_@.....*still out*  
A/N: Or not....heh heh.....*HUGE sweatdrop*  
All Muses: Ja ne Minna-san why'll we have Rini and Bit here tell us what they know about this....*blush crimson* Picture...  
A/N: *bound and gagged with Bit* Mmmph!!  
Bit-kun: @_@..... 


	2. Yuume's and the first trip!(Aishino the ...

Ch.2: Yuume's and the first trip!(Aishino the next Koushiro ^^;)  
  
A/N: Yahness!! I finally decided to do Ch.2 and for my only reviwer. Hai Joe's kid -is- in this chapter!! Wait till you get a load of him XD  
Muses: *tied and gagged in background*  
Bit-kun: *sitting by Rini holding CNRini* -^^-  
  
  
  
  
  
Neona tossed and turned. Sometime during the night she had rid herself of Lulani but now she was sweating up a storm. It was quite clear that she was having a nightmare...  
  
~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys?....Guys where are you!!?" Neona whimpered and took a step back still looking at her surroundings. She was still in Odaiba(sp?) But it was in complete ruins builings where knocked over lamp posts where hanging over cars and trees and somewhere along there was a couple of cars on fire. Neona cringed. It all looked so horrible. Taking a few steps forward she continued to call out every now and then she would feel this annoying pain from her hand but it would go as quickly as it came. She neared the t.v. station and went in. Wondering aimlessly down the halls she paused when she heard the sound of someone typing. She smiled. Finally another person. When she opened the door she stood in shock.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~At Yunisha & Seioki's house~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stay close to me" Yunisha told his younger sister as they walked down the desserted streets. He winced at the sudden pains in his hand but shook it off thinking it was just because of how tight Seioki was squeezing his hand. "Loosen up your grip Sei I can't feel my fingers!" "Sorry Yuni-niichan but I'm scared!" "I understand...don't worry I wont let anything happen to you...promise" Seioki smiled widely at her brother and squeezed his hand in a thanks. He smiled and they continued walking. Halfway down the street The floor exploded and Yunisha and Seioki were lunged into the sky.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Kiyoshi's house~~~~~~~  
  
Kiyoshi walked backwards videotaping everything. "Sugoi..." He mummered as his camera caught everything. Beside him Lulani sighed deeply. "Will you walk straight!? Are are you -trying- to run into things?" She said as she pulled him to the side so he'd avoid the burning car. "But this is so....extordinary!! I've never seen anything like this happen" "For good reasons..." Lulani mummered. "Yoshi-chan let's just hurry and get somewhere were's there's more people!!" The boy seemed to ignore her as he continued to tape. "For one. We have no idea if anyone else is even here. Two. How do we know that it's safe to just wander? and Three. MY NAME IS NOT YOSHI-CHAN!!!" Lulani didn't seem affected by his loudness she sighed. "It certainlly isn't safe to stay here Yoshi-chan" "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M A -BOY- LULANI A -BOY-!!!!!" He said exasperated as he turned off his camera. "Whatever you say Yoshi-chan" She said with a smile. "Argh!!" He shouted before walking on followed closely by Lulani. They got a bit up before they heard a loud explosion and the ground below them cracked open sucking them in.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Another residence~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenori paced back and forth while the other occupant of the gloomy room sat thinking. Kenori usually the paitent one couldn't stand just sitting anymore so decided to pace. After pacing for an hour he began to get anxious. "I can't just sit in here....I have to go out and see if there are any survivors!!" The other occupant looked up at him for a moment before sighing and standing. Kido Tenshi was tall with long Blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His small glasses shone slightly as he reached up and rubbed his nose, clad in what seemed like typical shrine clothes. He looked out the window for a brief moment. "Fine we'll go...but if I get killed...your ass will have a helluva lot of trouble" "How will you hurt me...you'll be dead" "I have my ways" He grinned mischeviouslly and opened the window. He stood on the sill before jumping into the tree next to it. jumping from branch to branch he landed with a soft thud on the floor standing straight he waited a few minutes until Kenori walked out the door. "You talk about -me- getting you killed then jump out the window like you fuckin Superman or something....you got issues" "I know" Tenshi grinned widely before suddenly becoming serious. "What is it Tenshi?" "I feel a dark spirit.....move!!" He shoved Kenori just in time for the large sword to miss them both. Kenori closed his eyes as the sword swooshed above there heads.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to Neona~~~~~~~  
  
Neona shrieked when she saw the odd looking ghost at the computer. Strange thing was it wasn't transparent. It's mouth seemed to be forever stick open and shadowy hands sprouted out from under the sheet it wore. It's dark eyes looked over at her and she let out a small squeaking noise before turning sharply on her heel and jetting down the hall the ghost hot on her trail. "Oh kami! What did I do to deserve this!!?" She shreiked as she ran faster.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Back to Yunisha and Seioki~~~~~~~~  
  
Yunisha opened his eyes to find that he was in a room. He jolted up when he remembered what happened. "Seioki!!?" He shouted looking around franticlly. "Sleeping beauty finally woke up..." Kiyoshi grumbled. Lulani smiled slightly. Seioki rushed from her spot beside Kiyoshi and hugged Yunisha. "Your o.k.!! Oh I was sooo worried!!" He smiled and returned the hug. "It's o.k. Sei I'm fine" She nodded and release him. "Not that the sentimental crap is done shouldn't we go see if anyone else is around?" Seioki smiled and walked to Kiyoshi hugging him from behind. "Awww feeling left out?" He blushed slightly. "Iie!!...It's just your wasting time with all this sentimental garbage!!" They all laughed at Kiyoshi's hatred for human contact and started venturing down the halls.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Back to Neona~~~~~~~  
  
Neona speed down the hall the wierd ghost shouting off attacks at her. She had come dangerouslly close to being grabbed by it's long arm. She whimperd. "What did I do to deserve this!!?" She chanted over and over under her breath. She turned a corner and crashed. "Ugh..." Looking up she saw that she had crashed into someone else. Looking up she saw Yunisha, Seioki, and Kiyoshi. Looking down she saw the person she crashed into hug her. "NeoNeo!!!!" "Ugh....what did I do to deserve -this-!!!?" She grumbled before she yiped. The ghost had come around the corner and was glaring at the group of scared kids. "What do we do?" Kiyoshi whispered. ".....Run." Yunisha said before they all dodged this ghosts attack and ran down a flight of stairs they continued to run and dodge attacks till they were outside.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Back to Kenori and Tenshi~~~~~~  
  
Tenshi held his wounded arm and glared angrilly at the strange Ninja looking creature. Kenori dodged another attack of flying 'Ninja Stars' as he called them before helping Tenshi to his feet. "We gotta move now!!!" "Don't you think I -know- that!!?" Tenshi growled as they both ducked under the sword. They soon found that it was just a distraction as the creature held two kantana's to there necks. Tenshi gulped. "Damn what a way to die..." Kenori stayed emotionless the creature drew back and came forward again ready for the kill.....when it suddenly shrunk back. Standing behind the creature looking rather pleased was Yunisha with a lead pipe. Beside him Seioki clung to his leg, Neona came over to help them up. Kenori immediatly felt an extra weight on his right arm. Looking down he sweatdropped when he saw Lulani hanging from it. "Lulani...." "Awwww my poor bishounen what did it do to you!!!?" He sighed and was about to answer when he heard Neona shreik. Looking over he found that Tenshi was nowhere in sight. The gang now standing together Yunisha in front with his pipe watched the angry crature stand and rub his head. "Baka kids" They froze. It could -talk-!! A bright light flashed and a huge shadow stood there. The recognized it as the creature from there dream when they were younger. "You!!" Yunisha shouted obviouslly angry. "Well hello again children...so nice to see your all well" "Well!? Those things tried to kill us and you ask us if where well!!!?" "Hai." Yunisha growled. "No where are -NOT- 'well' " "Shame.....anyways your here for a reason." The creature held out his claw to the kids. They shrunk back but when no pain came they cautiously walked to the hand. Inside it's hand where what seemed like small jems. Yunisha picked up a blue one Seioki a pink one Kenori a green Lulani a yellow and Neona a light blue. They all looked at there jens when it started to glow the jems got larger and turned into what looked like cellphones there was a big screen and some buttons. They were the colors as there jewels along with white and glew slightly they all felt that annoying burning feeling in there hands that grew into a 'my hand is on fire' feeling they all looked at there hand to see that a egyption-like marking was on it glowing faintly gold. It looked like the gold lined marking came from -inside- there hands. They all looked up but the creature was gone. "You have a mission....save the digiworld. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you fail both worlds are doomed...." The voice died away carried off by the wind.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Neona's house~~~~~  
Neona slowly opened her eyes. That had been thee wierdest dream she ever had. She looked over to see Lulani already woke and getting dressed. "NeoNeo!!Were supposed to meet the others!!Were gonna be late o.k.!!" She quickly walked out the room. Neona followed her with her eyes before looking to her hand that rested near her face opening it her eyes widened. 'Dear Kami....'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~  
  
Neona walked quickly Lulani following they both looked worried. Infront of the school Kenori held the same expression while Yunisha was grinning. "Yuni!!!" Neona called upon seeing him Lulani immediatlly clung to Kenori. "Yuni look!!" She held out the cellphone like device from her dream but was shocked to see Yunisha holding out the same thing only in a dark blue. Neona looked over to see Kenori and Lulani holding out similar phones. "This is sooo cool!!!" "Cool!!? How the hell is this cool!!?" "Were the new destine!!!" He shrieked happily. "Seioki and Kiyoshi got one too! Kiyoshi showed me his earlier when I dropped Seioki off. And I saw hers last night" They were quiet for awhile. "Do you think we should tell our parents?" Lulani asked. "Iie....atleast not until we figure out exactlly what's going on" Yunisha said walking towards the doors. "Let's go before where all late again!!" They nodded and walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~  
  
The group sat under a Sakura tree near the gates that seperated the high school from the elementary. On the other side sat Seioki and Kiyoshi. They were all eating there lunch. "So....I take it we all had the same dream ne?" They all nodded. Kiyoshi sighed. "What do we do now?" "Beats me..." Yunisha replied leaning his back on the tree. "You could get off your lazy asses and go see for yourself what the problem is" They all started at the voice looking up they saw the blue haired teen looking back down at them one leg proped up on the branch and pulled to his cheast were his arm rested on the other leg dangled over the side. Yunisha smiled slightly. "Hey Tenshi whats up!!" The others looked at Yunisha seeing as he forgot the insult. Yunisha looked up starry eyed at his idol. Tenshi jumped out the tree and then sat down with the group nodding his hello's he looked back to Yunisha. "So I hear you have a problem..." "What has that got to do with you?" Kenori asked. Tenshi seeming to expect this pulled out his orange cellphone-like device. "Already been there" He sighed before putting it away. "I say we go and check it out" "Without a plan?" Kiyoshi said from the other side. "Ofcorse not Einstien....If we just go head long into this we might get ourselves killed." Yunisha looked up. "But then what do we do?" "Why don't we try talking to Yagami Aishino's house and asking him if we could check his dad's files seeing as his dad is ambassador or something like that" Kiyoshi sighed after his idea. "That's dumb" Yunisha huffed. "What do you expect us to just go 'Hey Aishinosan we just got digivices and decided to keep it secret and we wanted to steal your dad's files so we could save the world without him or the other adults knowing'?" "That's actually a good idea" Tenshi said tapping his chin in thought. Yunisha went starry eyed. "Yeah! You have the greatest ideas Tenshi-sepmai!!" Kiyoshi fumed slightly. "Baka..."  
  
~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~  
After school the gang went to the Yagami residence. Lucky for them both Aishino's parents were out so he let them right in. After they explained there situation he gladly helped. "How are we going to -get- to the digiworld? We don't exactly know -how- to use these yet" Kenori said from his seat on the couch. "Oh yes we do" Everyone turned to Neona who had her laptop open. "After I got mine I went to annalizing it. I found that if we flip the phone open and press 'DCX256' we can easily open the port and go in!!" "Alright way to go Genious!!" Tenshi said patting her in the back. She smiled slightly as the others congratulated her on her brains. "I wish I could help you guys..." Aishino sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky brown hair. "You can!! You can do what your dad and Koushiro-sempai did for the others!!" Yunisha piped in. "Oh yeah!!That's a great idea!!" Aishino laughed. "Guess we should start soon ne?" "Hai...why don't we make our first trip see whats happening then return and tell our parents were the new chosen." Seioki said detaching herself from playfully glomping Kiyoshi. "Great idea!Anyone else up to it?" Yunisha looked at the group. "Un!" They all answered. "Great let's go now!!!" Aishino grinned from his seat at the computer he turned the screen to them and slide back on his chair so they could stand infron of the comp. "Alright guys...good luck" "Arigato" They replied before pressing in DCX256 and being sucked into the computer in a bright display of lights. "Woah" Aishino said as he pulled his chair back infront of the screen a group of different colored lights were seen on one point of the map of the digitalworld. "Good they made it" He said happily. "I hope they find out what's going on..." He leaned back in his chair and watched the lights.  
  
  
A/N: O.k. that's it for this chapter....it may seem a bit strange or dumb. But it'll make more sense later I promise!!   
Bit-kun: Rini-sama needs idea's for the next chapter we already have the villians Dark the leader, Masaki, Takao, and Toei *grins* and oh deos that name belong on the list of evil!!  
Toei: *still gaged and bound glares deadly at Bit*  
Bit-kun: Heh heh.....ano anyways!! She needs idea's on what the bad guys are doing like there devices.....you know how Ken had the dark towers and rings? She wants to have specific gadgets for the bad guys!! R&R and write your ideas!! You never know maybe she'll add it -^^-  
A/N: Ja ne minna-san till next chapter.  
  
::Shameless plug:: I have other Ficcies.  
  
The Tomodachi Card and the Dark Cards Release!  
Bloody Love  
there both ExT ficcies for CCS if you want you can read those ^^ 


End file.
